


Fairytale Theater:Sleeping Fox

by Mecha9Viceroy74



Series: Fairytale Theater [1]
Category: Chicago (2002), Sly Cooper (Video Games), Star Fox Series, どうぶつの森 | Animal Crossing Series
Genre: Actors, Costumes, F/M, Fractured Fairy Tale, Magic, New Year's Eve, Script mix up, Sleeping Beauty Elements, Stealth Crossover, Time Skips, Unexpected Songs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mecha9Viceroy74/pseuds/Mecha9Viceroy74
Summary: During the production of sleeping beauty, a script mix-up happens to the cast of the Fairytale Theater involving Chicago's satirical songs. Can our leading lady Miss Carmelita Fox and the leading man Sly Cooper keep a cool head , before the curtain falls on the play or will it be a disaster for all of the cast members?
Relationships: Sly Cooper/Carmelita Fox
Series: Fairytale Theater [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593811
Kudos: 2





	Fairytale Theater:Sleeping Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Note, I don't own the Sly Cooper Video games or the characters of the Star Fox games, they belong to Sanzuru games and Nintendo respectively. The Chicago musical belongs to John Kander, Fred Ebb and Bob Fosse. Sleeping Beauty either belongs to Charles Perrault or the Grim Brothers. I do however own my Sly Cooper OC, Miranda Driston
> 
> As always, please rate, comment and review.

##  Sleeping Fox 

Behind the scenes of the Menagerie Theater, Muggshot trips up while wearing a gangster outfit from Chicago the musical causing all the scripts to scatter about on the floor, as the chief director of the theatre, a middle aged hawk woman called Miranda Driston appears in the gangway, wearing a grey dress with lacy tights and ballet pumps for the opening night.

She visibly winces at Muggshot's fall before saying. "Muggshot, no Tony, are you okay? Admittedly that Chicago musical was a pretty tough act to get going and some people found it difficult. We've got Sleeping Beauty up in a few weeks and I need everything to be perfect for pantomime season during Christmas and the New Year half term." "Sorry boss lady,hey Miranda, didn't you say we have actors from the Lyat Drama Academy playing some extra parts this year? Cos last year we had to double cast everyone in Tom Sawyer, even Raleigh and Jean Bison, which didn't turn out so good for anyone. The press had a field day with that one." He replied back while trying to pick up the scripts. "Yes, this is a special one. Let's hope the L.D.A actors know what they're doing, if we both need to make it a success." She chuckles back to Muggshot with a happy smile, as the other actors mill around talking about the troubles and acting triumphs of the 1920's themed satire musical. 

Four weeks later on the Theater's backstage, Penelope groaned while getting changed in the ladies dressing room into her fairy costume , as Dimitri was trying to fit on a Regency wig for his costume over the men's changing rooms."Why am I having to wear a silly dress?" "Because you're one of the fairy godmothers, but you're lucky, this wig is majorly uncool and itchy. Can't believe she's letting me have a main part this time." Miranda knocks on the dressing room door and states to the actors. "Places please everyone, it's curtain time. Make sure you're all wearing your costumes before your starting scene. Penelope you're up first!" 

Penelope shows up onto the stage wearing a pink fairy-tale dress, with her wand accessory and states to the audience on the orange wand and spinning wheeled background . "The Menagerie Fairytale Theater is proud to present the show of Sleeping Fox, based on the classic childhood fairy-tale of Sleeping Beauty,with special guest appearances from the Lyat Drama Academy's Academy award winning actors ." Then the crowd cheers as Miss Decibel narrates the opening paragraph, while the stage changes to a castle backdrop. "Once upon a time in the kingdom of Foxxenwood, there was a king and queen who were about to have a baby princess and were going to invite thirteen magical guests to celebrate. But there was a problem, for there weren't enough golden plates for the Fairies who were going to visit the castle, since a thief called Pigma had stolen the thirteenth one a week ago after being dismissed, for his short-sighted decisions and his greed." (Krystal and Fox McCloud arrive on stage wearing their king and queen costumes,as Thief Pigma runs past laughing carrying a golden plate prop with an owl symbol, into the wings, as Winthrop shows up wearing his Footman costume on the left side.)

##  Act 1 

King Fox McCloud waves hello to the audience and starts talking to Winthrop. "Hello everyone, ah Chief royal footman Winthrop. Can you deliver all thirteen invitations to the all of the fairies in the kingdom, for my daughter's christening?" Footman Winthrop visibly looks unnerved and shudders. "Even that horrid and cruel Clockhenwarlock, who has plagued the Lecooperal Kingdom's royal family for generations and lives on the border in the Owlhook mountain? Well if you insist, Your Majesty." Queen Krystal sighs. "I hope this won't be a problem later on, at our daughter's christening." King Fox replied "Well the castle guards are pretty well trained under Sir Falcono, so it shouldn't be that much of a problem if he tries to get in. We all have backup plans for this."

(As the three planners leave, Thief Pigma returns to the stage, still carrying the plate as it changes to the castle outskirts, while Leon Malleon and Wolf O'Donnel the bandits are waiting outside .) He chortles to the audience as they all whisper warnings. "Hey lads, I've stolen this fancy gold painted plate from the castle, serves the King right for kicking me out, after what happened to his father and the former Chancellor Andross." Leon visibly pales at the owl symbol before shouting at Pigma. "Pigma you idiot, that's Clockhenwarlock's gold plate, do you know how dangerous he is. Wolf lost his right eye a decade ago because of him, do you want to tempt fate!" Wolf groans at their personal thief and lock picker. "Alright, let's find him and Pigma,put it back in the castle. Before the evil owl Lord shows up here and attacks all three of us out of spite for your theft." "I can hear you two, but fine." Said thief grumbled as the three bandits left the stage. 

(The scene changes to a forest, while along with Peppy, Winthrop is handing out invites to the Fairies of Luck and Nature, who are Miyu and Slippy in their fairy costumes, but the bandits are lying in wait in the bush props.) "Alright Lady Miyu and Lord Slippy, here are your invitations to the christening ball of Princess erm, is it Carmen or Calita? Begins with a C anyway." Winthrop whistles a jaunty tune as they head off back to the castle, before suddenly the three bandits all jump out of the nearby bushes. Wolf visibly pales at the painted owl claw on the oak tree. "Wait a minute men, those are owl marks. That Lord could still be hiding in this area. Pigma, behind you." (The bandits all turn at the sound of an owl hoot, only for Winthrop to notice an owl peddler on the road.) 

He sighs at Peppy. "They're scared of a simple peddler. We need to think of something quick." "Doesn't that look an awful lot like like a certain someone.." Peppy Hare nervously replies as they are about to hand the invitation to the bandits. 

Suddenly the peddler took off his cloak with a lighting effect change from green to purple,as the brief shadow of an owl blasted Pigma, as Pigma screams and runs off stage as the lighting flickers, before he took the last invitation from Winthrop's hand. "The Marquis of Time accepts your invitation, footman. Be grateful he chose to spare the rest of you mortals." As the other actors all move from the freeze, all of them notice Pigma is gone , but the remaining bandits flee from the woods as Peppy takes the last golden plate back while the stage changes to a town.

Mrs Decibel narrates again as several extras wearing courtly clothes dance onto the stage. "Nine months later, on that joyful day, every noble and peasant tried to pack into the castle to have a look at the princess. several fairies, including myself were invited, apart from one very powerful one who already knew and was seething in anger and hatred at this snub. At the time of the party, none of us realised what Clockhenwarlock would do to the royal Princess, yet, for we were all excited to hand out a gift to the child." Several trumpet sound effects are heard along with a few snippets of Disney's "Hail to the Princess Aurora.", while the stage changes to a castle set. King Thaddeus the 3rd and his young son Otto join the main cast of Fox, Krystal and Winthrop. The two kings briefly greet each other. "Greetings King Fox." "Likewise Thaddeus the Third. I hope your visit is to your liking, on this wondrous day of my daughter Carmelita's birth." Otto looked at the princess nervously. "She looks so tiny papa. Oh well, here's my gift to her." The prince quickly handed the Queen a small carriage toy for a gift, as a midwife checked the orange furred and blue haired fox baby girl. 

Then the trumpets began to play again, as the twelve good fairies all flew into the ballroom while Peppy Hare the Chancellor announced "Now for some very special guests ladies and gentlemen. Our most honoured Excellencies, the twelve good fairies! Madam Contessa, Master Jefe, Miss Miyu, Sir Slippy Toad, Miss Penelope, Mistress Decibel,Master Robert, Duchess Puffin, Duke Arnold Grok , His Grace Lousteau, Viscountess Celeste and finally Marquess Fara Phoenix . Whew, I think that's everyone in the group now." The Chancellor sighed as he went for a drink prop offstage, near the wings. 

The Sleeping beauty ballet aria 2 played in the wings, while the twelve fairies discussed what to do about the gifts. Then the Contessa, who wore a red dress spoke up as she headed towards the cradle with a willow wand. "Let me go first your Majesty. I shall bless the Princess with a gift of truth." Then a red sparkle hit the princess, as Master Jefe walked up next and stated "I shall give her the gift of courage, but I was hoping for a Prince. No offence Your Majesty.". As the orange flicker shone Miyu came up in her yellow dress giggled "Okay here's a gift of luck.", and gave her the gift of fortune,as a buzzard spotted the yellow clover and hurried off, to tell Clockhenwarlock. Next Slippy who wore green breeches gave her the gift of animals adoring her with a green butterfly before sighing "That was a close one, hope she like the gift. ", as Penelope nodded while hurrying in the pink dress.

"Princess , I shall give you a gift of erm, oh yes machinery." Some of the older fairies raised eyebrows at the pink cog shone over the cradle, as the Indigo fairy Mrs Decibel hurriedly replied "The newest fad might fashionable, but music shall be a better gift for a Princess." Everyone politely clapped at the indigo notes, as Master Rob hurried up next and stated while readying his own copper wand "The princess must have a gift of knowledge, to govern a kingdom properly." The Duchess Puffin curtsied after the golden tome sigil vanished, before saying "Your Highness, a Princess should have the gift of beauty and grace.", as the blue figure of a graceful figure appeared briefly, then Grok sighed "I was hoping for giving that gift . Oh well, here's a gift of peacekeeping.". The silver dove, flew around the court while Otto clapped in excitement as Celeste giggled "That's lovely Grok. Here, a gift of direction." the brown-white stars shimmered briefly near the cradle with a flick of her wand and then Dimitri walked up with his purple cravated suit before saying "Well for the best impression, the princess shall have a gift of dancing and wit from yours truly, Dimitri." The penultimate purple shoes and pen hovered briefly before fading away.

Just as the Violet fairy Fara Phoenix was about to give her gift to the Princess, the hopeful strings of Tchaikovsky's symphony no 4 Sleeping Beauty changed to a more menacing set of strings, as a violent storm broke the stained glass window of the set, while the gnarled, old and dreaded owl fairy, Marquis Clockhenwarlock flew into the building along with his buzzard minions all wearing black suits, who left his carriage outside the castle set. His reddish gold eyes blinked briefly and he snarled at King McCloud while bowing towards him. "I would have thought the former Prince would have more common sense. I am always the thirteen guest at royal events, or did that pig's blatant disregard of your family's promise make you think you were invincible? I the Marquis of Time Clockhenwarlock, have chosen to grace this royal court with my presence once more, though the stench of raccoon makes me regret it." 

The King of Foxxenwood replied back while defensively . "Admittedly , your Grace we should have stopped Pigma in first place, before you caught word of the theft. I would appreciate it more, if you weren't insulting my other guests, as Thaddeus is a good friend of mine, so you''l have to put up with it. Wait, what exactly are your men doing to the Royal Chancellor? Guards, stop those buzzards, before they break anything important." Queen Krystal and the other fairies all put up a defensive stance around the cradle as the guards, led by Falco emerged onto the stage. "I thought you died 50 years ago, since you didn't show up at King James's funeral. Whoops!" Peppy added in at the last minute, as the buzzards swooped up behind him saying. "Think again, you lazy grey hare.". 

The new royal Chancellor Peppy Hare was now being harassed by the buzzard extras, while they pettily removed his wig in front of the audience and other guests. Not many people were laughing, though a few sniggers came up, as the guards led by Falco chided them and chased the buzzards off the main stage. "None of you were invited, so stop making things worse for the invitees and my master's family's servants. Out you go!" "So I am not wanted to this ball and you dared to invite my enemies , Fox boy?! Well I have my own gift to give to the young Princess, so you foolish children step aside and let a master work his magics." Clockhenwarlock cooly replied while shoving the younger fairies and staff members out of his way with his tall grey wand, that was almost as long as his arms. "Ow" "Oh my" "Heaven help us!" The midwife shuddered at his gnarled claws scratching the cradle. 

Sir Dimitri, the Fairy of Arts muttered with a brief sour tone as he stepped aside. "Don't be maleficent, Mr Owllock, you got invited to nearly every party in the kingdom when James was the king of Foxxenwood. Let others take their sweet turn in the spotlight, good sir." Meanwhile backstage, Miranda's beak jaw nearly dropped and she gasped in the break-room. "Oh my, an indirect Disney movie reference. Was that even in the original script of the play ?" The Lyat Academy Drama instructor Katt Monroe (who was wearing an aerobic class uniform) raised an eyebrow and quipped. "No, he said it would be an interesting twist while practising his lines with Falco two weeks ago before Christmas. Dimitri added it in because Neyla was playing Maleficent during your Disney inspired one and he was an extra as one of her minions . Didn't your stagehands create a metal dragon set-piece for that one?" "Oh, I nearly forgot about that one, people thought it was a rip-off and it had less attendees on the seats then this one. Never mind that Perrault and those brothers Grimm did it first! Sleeping Beauty In general, I mean, not the movie." 

Meanwhile back on the stage, Clockhenwarlock had just moved towards the cradle, hoisted his staff high and shouted. "Oh it shall be a special gift from myself, for such a lovely baby indeed. Behold, for I curse your daughter King Fox. **On her sixteenth birthday, the Princess shall pick her finger on a spinning wheel and die!" ****Now, when the grey and red spinning wheel suddenly manifested in the room in a green haze and vanished near the cradle, everyone panicked at once, including Queen Krystal, as baby Carmelita began to cry and the King looked angrily at the owl who had started laughing at Thaddeus and Otto's discomfort, then pointed at the evil fairy. "Alright, that's enough of this revenge nonsense. Guards restrain that evil fairy now!" "Stand back you mortal fools!" A quick flash of the grey and yellow lighting effect shone on the stage as he vanished with an evil cackle, along with all the buzzards who danced off in ballet pointe.******

********** **

All of the fairies looked at the troubling events before Fara spoke up nervously. "I'm sorry your Majesties, I cannot break the curse. But I could find a way to fix it. If the Princess pricks her finger, she will not die,but will fall asleep for one hundred years, until she is awoken by true love's kiss, by a handsome prince." Everyone sighs in relief at the violet kiss and the heart breaking the curse near the cradle. " Yet the king was not settled by the Violet fairy's gift and ordered all of the spinning wheels to be burned on a royal decree, as a precaution. Thus it was done, on royal decree, while we watched in the shadows that may have offended thee." The Contessa narrated as the background changed to a city street, where the guards were grabbing spinning wheel props and putting them on the fire pile as the red lighting creates a flickering fire in the city street. 

Miyu, the Yellow Fairy sighed despondent over the unexpected turn of events. "This is awful, what are we going to do?" "It's not what can we do but whether that will stop Clockhenwarlock from getting his way. Admittedly I could have turned him to stone, but my magic is not as strong as it used to be." Mrs Puffin the blue fairy stated as Penelope gasped. "Erm, wouldn't that go against the code to only bring joy and happiness?" "Well, that would make me happy after he ruined this festival. He was old back when I was a little sprite." She replied as Slippy replied while tapping his foot "Why don't we turn her into a flower? That could work." Robert replied as he headed into the spotlight, his robot features hidden by makeup and coloured contacts "No, he would send frost, or a gardener would mistake her for one to put in a bouquet." 

"Well there might be one thing some of us can do. Remember that old cottage on the edge of the wood. Who wants to disguise themselves as peasants or whatever kind of job you want?" Fara stated as five hands were put up out of twelve. "I'm not looking after a child. Justice cannot be soft." The Contessa muttered as she headed off to her own devices, as the others all left, making similar excuses. "Okay, none of us must use wings or magic while we have to look after the princess for 16 years." As Penelope stated her plan, the other three all added their own views. "For 16 years?" "Well would you let her take her chances in the castle?" "I'm coming too!" Miyu stated as the lighting changed to purple and blue, as they changed their costumes into peasant clothes offstage and waved goodbye to the King and Queen with the baby Carmelita. "So the king and Queen reluctantly gave up their little Princess to the five fairies, which suited the rest of us just fine. Anyway the newspapers were booming and I was willing to let that mortal opportunity work in my favour." The Contessa narrated as Neyla looked on angrily in the set. ********** **

The scene changed to a late Victorian courthouse where several of the criminals had been arrested for defying the king's law, as Arpeggio wound up reading the Chicago script of the Bandleader instead of his Diablo script, as he hurried on at the misplaced cue. "Erm and now ladies and gentlemen, the Keeper of the keys, the Countess of the clink. The Mistress of Murderer's Row, Matron "Mama" Morton. Oh my, that wasn't right at all!" But still, the grey light turned red as the Contessa reappeared onto the stage wearing a mix of her fairy outfit and Mama Morton's outfit from Chicago as the musical cue started up.

She cleared her throat before beginning to sing as the extras all headed onto the stage . "Ask any of the chickies in my pen, they'll tell you I'm the biggest mother- hen." Someone mouthed the word witch behind her back as the horror movie actress continued. "I love them all and all of them love me. Because the system works. The system called... reciprocity!" Then the chorus started to pick up as she wagged her fingers "Got a little motto, always sees me through. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you. There's a lot of favours, I'm prepared to do. When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to you."

"There's a lot of favours I'm prepared to do. When you're good to Mama, she'll be good to you. They say that life is tit for tat and that's the way I live. So I deserve a lot of tat, for what I've got to give! Don't you know that this hand washes that one too? When you're good to mama, Mama's good for you!" Neyla also mimed being given a lawyer by the Contessa off-screen.

"If you want my gravy, pepper my borsch too. Spice things up for Mama, she'll get hot for you. When they pass that basket, folks contribute to. Put one in for Mama, she'll pitch one in for you. The folks atop the ladder, are the ones the world adores. So boost me up my ladder kid and I'll boost you up yours! Let's all stroke together, like the Humbolt Crew. When you're pulling for Mama, she'll push one in for you. So what's the one conclusion I can give this number to? When you're good to Mama, Mama's good to youu! Hah!"

The audience stares in confusion at the Contessa's unexpected song, as she mutters. "Well, people were being arrested for breaking the spinning wheel ban that the King had passed. So business for a fairy of Justice was certainly booming, but a certain someone was not happy about it at all." Backstage, Miranda groaned at the Chief Stagehand, Raleigh as he replied while carrying some of the act 2 props. "I thought you said all of the Chicago scripts had been collected by Tony. This could ruin the play!" "Oh stop being so dramatic, I can't be everywhere at once and neither can you. Besides, some people liked that song." It was true, a few people had enjoyed it, but everyone else was left puzzled by the changes to the song lyrics and unexpected innuendos.

The scene then changed to Clockhenwarlock's mountain lair as he paced about angrily at the buzzards. "This is ridiculous. Sixteen years and not a trace of her. Are you sure you searched everywhere?" The extras all said "Yes we searched all over the kingdom and in every cradle, but she's obviously not a child anymore." "I already know that fools, no need to be that blatantly obvious!" Then Arpeggio showed up in his right hand raven Diablo clothes. "My lord, the princess is being hidden somewhere in the forests near our castle, please let me search for her." "Very well Diablo. You're my last hope for the curse to come true, so make it quick." Diablo hurried off the stage, along with the rest of the cast members for scene 6 in the forest. ********** **

Grok himself narrated the next part as it changed to a cottage. "Now most people would think that being gifted things by twelve fairies during your christening would be a good thing. Well, unfortunately some of our gifts wound up not mixing very well at all, as she got older . True the blue fairy's gift of beauty worked well, but the orange fairy's gift had made her too stubborn and impatient. She could sing yes, but animals kept on following her. But please don't get me started on her attempts at archery, inventing and sewing, at first. Anyway the few of us fairies who actually had the time were all helping to raise her in the cottage." Then Carmelita wearing a costume of peasant clothes, Grok, Penelope , Slippy and Puffin all appeared onto the stage, with a cheerful song playing in the background, as she headed off to pick berries. 

Slippy yelled "Carmelita, be careful not to talk to strangers while you pick berries in the woods and be safe while you're at it. All right none of us should use magic for the birthday cake, dress or anything else. That warlock could still be spying for the princess, Carmelita ." Grok sighed, he was not good at cooking, but went to fetch an axe to chop some firewood anyway, since Slippy couldn't really do anything to hurt plants or animals. Penelope muttered to Mrs Puffin. "Why isn't Fara the Violet fairy helping us out?" "Because dear, she told us only to send summons in case of an emergency, or if the curse came to pass." Mrs Puffin replied back calmly while trying to sew a dress with an old fashioned needle and thread.

"We could've just asked the people in town with the new spinning machines." At Penelope's complaint, the former soap star sighed "No dear, I doubt the mill workers would appreciate it if we stole their machines, just because of the spinning wheel ban." Meanwhile Diablo is searching the nearby town to find her with no such luck, Carmelita is dancing with the forest animals, until Otto accidentally bumps into her and she flees to another part of the set. "Watch where you are going, idiota!" "Mein Gott, I'm sorry my lady." Then he quickly runs after her to apologise. 

Otto came across the disguised princess near the river and immediately apologised while she was picking berries . "I'm sorry Miss. I didn't see you there. My name is Prince Otto of the Cooperel Kingdom near Holland. What's your name?" "Carmelita. Never really met a prince before." "Then it pleases me to be your first, hopefully." Otto replied, before the two of them waltzed Meanwhile back at the cottage, Slippy was making a mess of the sixteenth birthday cake as Grok asked him a question.

"Sir, did you read a cookery book? Because that cake looks far too big." "No, I didn't until 1650." "Oh well that explains it." Also Penelope had coloured half of the dress pink, much to Mrs Puffin's irritation. "No, it must be blue, not pink." "Well she'll definitely look fat in it despite the colour scheme, since you made it the wrong shape." It was true, despite being fit for a princess, the dress was too laden down with petticoats, crinolines and one bustle, along with nearly every fashionable Victorian accessory imaginable, along with being too stout. 

"Erm, maybe I'll use some magic to make the dress the right size and pink." "Don't be ridiculous. Clockhenwarlock will find out if you do that!" "Well would you prefer that she be insulted by everyone fashionable in the papers or not?" Penelope muttered while readying her wand and blasting the dress , turning it into a mix of 1890s trends and the more traditional princess dresses, though it was grey instead of pink. "Well at least it's not mauve." "Argh, I'll try again!" Then a pink blast splattered the straw pink along with the dress!

Then Grok looked shocked at the giant cake prop about to fall onto the cottage set and nearly dropped his axe, while the kids in the audience laughed at the funny faces everyone was making at the sight of the massive cake.  
"Oh no, the cake's about to collapse onto the floor, Slippy let me fix it." "But you said you wouldn't use magic." "Well, I don't want the cottage to burn down either." "But you'd make it full of meat. Let me handle it." So Grok and Slippy started fighting over the house work with their wands after the cake was fixed. All of the magic light special affects were lighting up the chimney and leaving a light show everyone could see, even Diablo. 

Diablo was walking across the forest in a dejected state, when suddenly a blitz of magic sparkles came from the other end of the forest and he came across Otto and Carmelita. "Aha, that must be the place. Excuse me you two lovebirds, do you know where that light came from." "No, we don't." "Who are you anyway?" "I am a curious visitor to this forest looking for someone. Nothing more." Otto carefully held her arm in a protective stance "Be careful. This man could be a spy, or worse." "Well he's just left the forest, so we'll never know now! Argh"

At this point, Carmelita sighed as she stomped around in an undignified huff before heading back to the cottage while Diablo left the set. "Oh no, guess I broke a promise to my godparents today. I'd better get back to the castle. Sorry about this." "Wait barely I know your name!" He was about to search for Carmelita, when the Chief Steward Rob called for him. "I am sorry Prince Otto von Cooperel, but your father Thaddeus the 3rd is growing worried about you and you have nearly missed your kingship lessons." 

As Otto hurried back to his parent's castle, Carmelita headed inside the cottage, only to gasp in shock at the utter mess that had covered the cottage. There was flour everywhere and chairs covered in ribbons. "Oh godfather Slippy, Uncle Grok, godmother Puffin and Aunt Penelope, why are you all covered in flour, needles and dye? There was a big flash of light that I saw on the other side of the forest. Are you all okay? I think there was a nice man called Otto, he said he was a Prince but i'm not so sure." Carmelita quickly babbled, before calming down upon noticing the solemn stares. 

Slippy and Penelope both looked guilty towards her before saying, not at the same time. "I'm sorry, actually we're sorry for lying to you." "Do you want me to tell her or should I?" Carmelita looked at the impossibly fancy dress before saying "What were you going to tell me?" A quick cough alerted her to Mrs Puffin " You are actually a princess, not a lower class girl. To be honest, none of us felt you were safe in the castle thanks to that evil Clockhenwarlock's curse. So we arranged with your real parents to raise you in the forest." "Is the party going to be at the castle?." "Yes, but we must hurry. The owl responsible for this might come after you next." Grok finished the other good fairy's sentences, while lifting a stool with one arm, as the sad strings of a violin made the curtain fall onto the cottage. 

"It was with a heavy heart that Otto and Carmelita separated, though Thaddeus was relieved that his son was alive. But even though the perceived lovebirds were going to arrive on the princesses's 16th birthday to reunite, fate would turn a triumph into a tragedy, especially since the man behind it had followed the procession to the castle." El Jefe narrated as the extras, Winthrop, Peppy and the Royal family's actors returned to the stage. Clockhenwarlock's shadow changed into a more humble disguise as the cast walked off with a procession of flags towards the castle set, while Thaddeus and Fox Mcloud had a quick drink. 

Upon arriving at the castle, Carmelita cooly greets her parents, while thanking them for ensuring her safety as the small tiara was placed on her head. Otto unintentionally brushes her off. "Excuse me, but do i know you?" "It's me, Carmelita Fox." "When am I going to get a turn in the spotlight?" Sly muttered backstage while fiddling with the tweed waistcoat, while Miranda muttered "Be patient, Sly. Your part shows up in act 2". "Why should I trust you, you lied to me?" At Otto's reply, she replied back in an angry huff. "Because my godparents didn't tell me anything, nor you about a stupida curse on my birthday!" Then after the two quarrelled loudly in front of everyone else and he accidentally slapped her cheek, she stomped off towards the gardens, unintentionally stepping on Dimitri's shoes. "Ow! That hurt. Now I can't waltz" Dimitri dramatically swooned onto a bench, much to everyone else's confusion. 

At noticing Dimitri's injured foot, Miyu healed his right foot while El Jefe and Mrs Decibel were having a talk with Queen Crystal and Falco. Then suddenly Celeste pointed towards a shadow, as her brother seemed to energetically talk to the royal Astronomer. "Everyone, I just saw a strange peddler talk to the Princess. He's carrying something like a spinning wheel and she seems interested. Otto, we have to make things right about your argument, before the curse comes true if Carmelita pricks her finger." Otto is very visibly worried and pales at Celeste's warning. "Oh no. Quickly, if what you said is right, than that means I've made things worse. Let me go with you" All six of the main group left for the tower, not realising they were already too late, for the evil fairy was nearly finished with his evil plan and Carmelita was following him to a secluded part of the castle gardens, where he had revealed a full sized spinning wheel, which was being un-noticed by the jubilant guards. 

**  
****  
******  
  


"Quite the quarrel you had with the Prince miss Fox. Why I could hear it from the drawing room while I was heading out here." Clockhenwarlock stated to Carmelita, while trying to keep up his cheerful peddler disguise in front of his target. Princess Carmelita stared at the strange peddler before replying "Who are you to deny that? I did not expect to be taken from my home into a castle today. Anyway, what's that strange device you're holding in your hand?" He chuckled, as his eyes turned gold, briefly showing brown feathers under his peddler's clock. "Why merely a spinning wheel, one of the few in this kingdom, ever since the king's ban got put in place. Care to touch it, fair Princess? After all, being able to spin your own clothes would probably make you a finer bride for Prince Otto. "

Prince Otto entered the secluded area and stated "Excuse me Mr peddler, but my fiancee and I need to get going for the royal announcement tonight. You can sell your wares tomorrow morning. I am sorry for what I said before Princess, I hope you can forgive me." The peddler glared and was about to lose his temper at him , before Carmelita got up from the spinning wheel and stated. " Oh, it's you Otto, I can handle this on my own. How do I know I can trust you stranger. My godparents warned me not to touch a spinning wheel, because a certain someone cursed me. I need to head over to the ballroom now." "Just touch it already, you impudent girl!" He snapped angrily at Carmelita's indecisiveness, while she was trying to leave and hypnotised her into pricking it himself, along with paralysing Otto's legs! 

But Otto quickly took the spinning needle out of Carmelita's hand, as she whispered while falling into an eternal sleep. "Sorry Otto, for doubting you and the fight in front of everyone. Thank you for trying to save me though." "You monster. Even though you are a simple peddler, why are you smiling like that at my fiancee's sleep? This is not a laughing matter!" "Merely fulfilling something that was set in motion, my lad. I suppose my trickery was superior to your prowess." The peddler chuckled at Otto's shock upon realising who it really was, as suddenly Penelope barged in and screamed in terror. 

"Oh, no we're too late. The spindle's been pricked! Aahh!" At Penelope's horrified scream upon seeing Carmelita's comatose body lying on the floor, Mayu, Slippy and Mrs Puffin all headed into the room as Clockhenwarlock changed his clothes back into his more iconic costume "Finally I have won the chosen day. Farewell you empathetic fools! Muahahaha!" A brief inflection of joy entered his cold voice as he fled the building with a puff of grey smoke, while the pink fairy cried on the garden's tiled floor. 

As Peppy called out "Ladies and gentlemen, we humbly welcome Princess Carmelita and Prince Otto. Let us welcome the engaged couple!" the crowd cheered, not realising the guest of honour was asleep. "Oh the poor King and Queen will be heartbroken when they find out about what has just happened." "My father will have my hide for letting something like this happen, I should have spotted it sooner!" Otto kicked himself with his shoe as Slippy sighed and Fara flew into the room along with the others. "Why did you ask us to come, miss Violet? Dimitri had a ball to enjoy!" Dimitri snapped and Mrs Decibel stated "If it wasn't for your foppishness at Prague, we wouldn't be in this mess now!" The bickering stopped as they all saw the sleeping princess and El Jefe visibly paled while the Contessa stated in a matter of the fact way. "It appears despite all of our best efforts the curse came true after all. What should we all do now?"

Fara sighed "There's only one thing that we can do. We'll have to put the entire kingdom to sleep and think of a way to keep any attempted thieves from breaching the palace." Otto looked sullen before replying "Do you mind if I warn the Royal family and my parents first? If we act without telling them, the consequences could be horrific beyond compare." As King Mcloud was about to hurry in and punch Clockhenwarlock, Krystal calmed him down. "Fox, calm down. The damage is already done. At least Otto tried to help." He took a deep breath, before saying to Otto "That might be so, but did you two make up?" "Yes, father, please don't think ill of me." "Well I will have a talk when we get back to the kingdom of Cooperel, but that was a heroic attempt." ********** **

"Why on earth did your scriptwriter add all of those copied drama subplots in at once? It was strange enough with the 1920s song, script and costume mix up, but what was up with that drama?" Miranda groaned at Katt before replying while they were on their coffee break. "Cyrille watched too much of that mouses's TV show involving fairy tales in the real world. I think it was called Once Upon a Time or something like that. This part's getting good, too a long while to get the actors to get good at this one performance trick." Then all twelve of the fairies began to do a impromptu ballet display, while Otto and Thaddeus left the stage. The cast members in the castle all fell asleep while the stagehands pulled thorns onto the stage and the audience cheered as the fairies bowed, along with Clockhenwarlock. Everyone in the audience left as the twenty minute interlude started 

Then a twenty minute interlude came to an end after readjusting the costumes, checking all of the scripts were correct this time , along with the lighting and special effects as the curtain came back up , then as Sly readied his prince outfit mixed with 1920 clothes and gave a thumbs up to Miranda Driston. "Okay Miranda, we can get onto the stage now?" "Not yet, we need Mayu and Clockhenwarlock to say their lines." Sure enough, they came onto the stage as the thorns briefly looked scorched onto the set. "It has nearly been 100 years since you put your curse on the princess and a new century has dawned, but love will conquer all. " "Are you sure, I will make sure the prince won't get near the castle myself if it comes to it." Then the act 2 sign came up as the curtains opened up and the audience cheered again at the appearance of the Cooperel Kingdom set. 

##  Sleeping Fox: Act 2 1923! 

A darker reprise of Once upon a dream mixed with a WW1 propaganda song racketed through the stage on hidden speakers, as Otto reemerged onto the stage once more with a greying wig and stated. "Regretfully the outside world was not as peaceful as it was before the 100 year sleep. That owl put paid to my father and then the Great War broke out when I turned 21. I had to enlist in Holland's air-force and at one battle was above the castle. Eventually I married someone who was not royalty, but I'd already realised I wasn't meant for Carmelita anyway. Where is my youngest son, Prince Sly anyway?" Then the scene changed to a 1920s version of the Cooperell kingdom as Prince Sly and his best pals Bentley and Murray were hanging outside the palace gates. "Well, let's go visit that old forest near the mountains." "Are you crazy? There's some aircraft shells on the mountain and your father wouldn't like that!" "Yeah, but he always look so sad whenever the Sleeping Beauty is mentioned. So I'm going to find her, hopefully."

Meanwhile the five fairies were looking for who the prince would be and where he lived, when suddenly Arpeggio\Diablo, wearing the latest fashions ran up the road to the mountain. "Why are you running up the mountain? " "My benefactor said he wants a new report on the castle, you know the one near the thorns." Upon realising that Clockhenwarlock was going to ensure that the curse would not be broken and his smug look, Penelope yelled "Quick, we need to head to the old cottage." while they headed offstage in opposite directions.

As the three travellers cut through the thorns with machetes, while climbing the right side of the mountain, Sly heard Carmelita's voice and motioned to the others "Hold on guys. It sounds like someone is singing up ahead." The voice sounded like it was singing about once a dream, but as they turned onto the turnpike, the voice was coming from a beautiful fox girl. "Wait a minute Sly. Wouldn't the real Sleeping beauty be in the forest, now here?" "Yeah, Bentley's kind of right this could be a trick." "I need to find out. Hey do you need any help?" Sly, Bentley and Murray all argued, before he was about to reach the silhouette of the voice. 

Suddenly as Sly was about to reach out to the voice , a pair of golden eyes flashed and a staff hidden by the fox illusion knocked him out! The buzzards also brought Sly's friends Murray and Bentley with them as the illusion faded away, while our good fairies gave chase unknowingly off stage, towards the Owl's Peak. Dimitri narrates "Yes, he hadn't really changed much around the peak hideout, apart from trying to integrate some aircraft tech and mad science to stay relevant. Anyway you don't want to here Dimitri's critique on home decor, you want action correct?" Neyla briefly chuckled at the bribe she had given the Contessa to ignore this kidnapping, before the scene changed again, to the final evil lair scene in the mountain, as Diablo readied the waking potions, since electro shock therapy wouldn't have worked. 

When all three of the party woke up, Clockhenwarlock was standing in front of them and muttered. "Most of the other princes who tried to go past those thorns died. My talons are merciful compared to that, good Prince." "Your out of date outfit sucks and your decor is really bad. Doubt murder counts as mercy, even in war." Prince Sly muttered as the evil owl fairy glared at him. "Hold your tongue fop prince, or I will cut it out myself. Why are you trying to climb my mountain Cooperel boy? " "We didn't know you were still living on the mountain, what with the war going on a few years back?" Bentley reluctantly replied as the owl chuckled "So you mortals underestimated me, as always. Admittedly that one was a rather worldwide thing. No matter, once the rite is finished with your life force, it will be the first time in thirty centuries I have slept well."

"He's really that old?" "Argh, Sly do something. I don't want to die!" Murray shouted nervously at Sly's question, while as the extra buzzards all laughed and left with their boss. As things looked their bleakest, the Violet fairy tapped his broken machete with her wand, while the villains weren't looking. "Here, let me enchant this blade and turn it into a sword that will help, also here's a shield of virtue." "Well I would've preferred a bullet proof vest, but thanks a lot." Sly muttered, before picking the sword and shield props up. "Get them, before the boss finds out and they get away!" Neyla shouted as she jumped onto the set as the heroes were about to leave the prison , causing a fight scene to break out between the escapees and the guards, along with a few slugs of prop guns and vultures miming playing dead. 

Diablo quickly attempted to warn his boss "My Marquis, I bring grave news. The prisoners are escaping. Wait Neyla stop!" Neyla pushed Diablo off of the cliff, but a hidden security measure turned her into stone. Though just as the heroes left, Mrs Puffin reversed the petrification ray and Grok teleported Neyla back to prison for miscarriage of justice. Then Clockhenwarlock got onto the set and stated "Diablo, where are you? You've not let me know when to sacrifice them old friend. No, you're dead and the Prince must have gotten away. I will not stand for this, you were my right hand man." A foreboding cello chord played as he noticed Sly, Bentley and Murray hurrying through the thorns like something terrible was following their every move. 

"No! This cannot be! I will call upon the powers of darkness, air and cold to stop this farce!" Clockhenwarlock shouted on top of the WW1 watchtower as he readied a massive snow storm spell, in the middle of February, which a plane saw from the border of Foxxenwood, much to the otter pilot extra's surprise. "Mr Otto, your son's on the border to the old kingdom Foxxenwood. The one that got abandoned 100 years ago.What should we do about it?" The pilot contacted King Otto on his radio , as Otto replied back on the hotline "Wait, he's actually trying to accomplish what I failed ? I'm going after him, once he get's back safe from this and giving him a caning for not telling me earlier. Well, do you have enough fuel for the trip back?" "No. Am heading back to base." The pilot replied as he headed off the set making plane noises

But our heroes were not daunted by the hail or ice storms and pressed on forward. Suddenly a cold grey, brown and red flurry of sparks lit up the road, as Clockhenwarlock appeared next to the bridge angrily, before summoning a massive dragon on the other side of the bridge. Backstage , Miranda looked up at the slightly rusty set piece, after leaving the women's toilets and sighed. "I should have asked Raleigh to double check that one before we got it out of storage for this. The rain's made a right mess of it." 

The rusted dragon roared, before breathing cold ice from its snout at Prince Sly. The Prince threw his sword at the beast, but somehow it bounced off the dragon's hide and flew back at Sly. He ducked along with everyone else from the ice blast, as dry ice froze up the set. "Wait a minute, this dragon is an illusion your Princeliness, which explains how your sword bounced off its hide. Maybe we need to think of something else to deal with the dragon. " "How about some light , if there's a way out of the fog." Penelope added to Bentley's plan as they all hurried to the top of the nearby hill, while dodging ice and claws with snapping jaws. Then the Violet fairy created a sunbeam to reflect off the shield to dispel the illusion. The illusion of the dragon nearly exploded as every one hurried across the bridge, but instead it didn't and quietly vanished. This annoyed some members of the audience, but not the kids who all cheered. 

"Whew, that was a close one. We all just about made it past the dragon." Sly sighed with relief as they escaped the dragon illusion as they headed inside the sleeping castle, while the four good fairies led the three adventurers up the stairs to the Princesses's chambers, while they climbed up the steps. "That's the real Princess Carmelita right? Guess I should wake her up, because she's bound to be lonely after all this time." Sly stated , as suddenly the mirror lit up, showing Clockhenwarlock's face. "Did you really think it was that easy, Prince Sly? You are the weakest member of your own family I have ever encountered, if you can't sense a simple teleportation spell!"

Now at this point, the latest Prince knew that the evil fairy was old, but seeing the makeup showing the age lines really showed his age and quickly asked him. "Wait you said you have lived for thirty centuries? Just how old are you?" "A fairy can choose to be perfect, but enough talk boy. Have at you!" Then he turned into his real robotic owl form at a quick teleport and started trying to kill Sly with his own staff. The fairies tried to intervene, but a force-field created by Clockhenwarlock blocked the way for them. Then Clockhenwarlock knocked away the shield of virtue prop and taunted him yet again. "Your skills are weak. My own skills are superior!" He was gloating so much about everything he had done, that he ignored the sword of truth and vanished with a pained scream. 

Clockhenwarlock fell offstage, leaving only his staff and a metallic grease stain on the ground, as sly sighed in relief after checking that Carmelita was safe. "Okay Princess, the wicked fairy's gone for good. Rest assured, I'll try and save you." Then he kissed Carmelita and as she was waking up, she whispered ."Thank you, Ring-tail Prince for waking me. I knew someone would save me. What's your name? Because you look an awful lot like Otto." Prince Sly bowed gracefully, or at least tried to in his snow covered and torn clothes "My name is Prince Sly Cooperel, Princess Carmelita Foxxenwood, or should I say the Sleeping Beauty. Do you want to meet my parents, because my Dad Otto told me about what had happened in the past." "I'd love to hear from him again." 

All of the cast and extras returned to the stage and danced to the tune of the latest 1920s music as the leading man and leading Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox stated "We hope you enjoyed this magical play. Next up in Menagerie Fairytale Theater, is Jorge and Joringel!" Then the audience all cheered, for the standing ovation and the curtain fell to a great review. The End!


End file.
